Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Hollywood)
Killer Klowns From Outer Space was one of the ten haunted mazes that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood). It was located in The Mummy Queue. Description Send in the klowns! In all-new Haunted Maze of Universal Studios Hollywood’s Halloween Horror Nights in an all-new side-splitting haunted house. The crazed klowns are back to wreak havoc and remind you why you were afraid of clowns in the first place. Facade The facade was a large yellow and red striped circus tent surrounded by a few trees. The tent also had several strings of lights connected to it and tethering it into the ground. On the right side of the tent, the shadow of Slim the Clown could occasionally be seen sneaking around. Also to the right side of the tent, a live actor would come out of the woods portraying Farmer Gene Green, recreating the scene from the beginning of the movie where his dog goes missing and he gets electrocuted by a string of lights in a fit of rage. The audio played in front of the facade would cycle between the title track performed by The Dickies, and the track Hidden Clown Ship from the original soundtrack along with the spoken dialogue from Gene Green's scene when the live actor emerges from the woods. The guests enter through an opening in the circus tent where the fabric has been separated. Experience As guests pass through the facade, they walk down a short corridor of red and yellow striped tent walls, before passing through a set of yellow and red curtains. Next guests would enter the brightly colored hallway of the Klown Ship, featuring multicolored piping stretching horizontally and vertically along the hall, along with bright pink walls, all lit up with UV lighting. Immediately after passing through another set of curtains, either Bibbo, or Jumbo would pop out at guests from a multicolored latex sheet over an elevated boo-hole with a loud honking sound. Guests then make a right and enter the room in the ship containing rotating doors. Jumbo, or Bibbo opens and comes rushing out of one of the doors wielding a bat. Guests then find themselves in the cotton candy cocoon room, where Chubby the Clown can be seen with a massive bendy straw slurping blood from one of the cotton candy cocoons, and will rush towards guests after noticing them. The smell of cotton candy also permeates the room. Guests pass the popcorn computer and cotton candy cocoon hanger only to be confronted by Rudy the Clown and his popcorn gun. The next room has completely black walls, with cotton candy cocoons illuminated in blacklight that the guests must push past. Many of the cocoons have victims partially sticking out of them, and two of the cocoons are actually live actors meant to blend in with the props, and there is one stationed at each end of the room. The guests proceed to an alleyway, along the wall there is a sign that says "Crescent Cove 5 Miles" and immediately beyond this, Spikey the Clown pops out from behind a wall with his balloon dog while it snarls and barks. Further down the alley, Slim the Clown can be seen performing his shadow puppet show, changing his bunny shadow puppet into the lunging t-rex before rushing towards guests and laughing. Guests leave the alleyway and come across a facade of Debbie's house. Next to the front door, Chubby the Clown is lurking behind a tree, jumping out at guests with a popcorn gun, blasting them with water. Guests enter Debbie's living room where Debbie can be seen to have been trapped in a balloon, and can be heard inside calling for help and trying to get out. At the front door are Chubby, Bibbo, and Rudy holding a pizza box that Shorty the Clown pops out of, laughing and shooting his cotton candy gun, once again spraying the guests with water. After a short transition hallway guests find themselves in the bathroom of the home, smelling distinctly like popcorn, where two Popcorn Clowns pop out from the medicine cabinet and a poster on the wall. Three more popcorn clowns in the laundry basket and toilet squirt water out of their mouths while they snarl. Guests pass through another short transition where Slim the Clown can be overheard mimicking Mike's voice trying to get Debbie to let him in. Next guests walk towards a facade of the Crescent Cove Police Station. The lights from a police car can be seen shining on the station, and the radio calls between Officer Mooney and Dave can be heard as well. Once inside the station, guests walk by the receptionist window follow the glowing red footsteps to enter the main office, where a live actor portraying Officer Mooney can be seen being puppeted by Jumbo the Clown and saying "Don't worry, all we wanna do is kill ya." while turning his head to follow the guests. Guests enter another transition hallway where more police radio reports of the klowns can be heard. Also in this hallway, Jumbo the Clown pops out of an elevated boo-hole holding a cartoonish red and yellow hammer, making a loud party noise maker sound. Guests then see a blacklit sign on the doorway above them that reads "Crescent Cove Carnival". The next scene contains a large facade of the Crazy House funhouse, as well as Chubby, Shorty, Slim, and Bibbo standing to the right of it holding pies, and the melted whipped cream covered body of the security guard to the left of the facade, still smoking. Rudy the Clown also pops out from curtains next to the security guard's body, holding a cotton candy cocoon gun. Shorty's laugh from the Knock My Block Off scene can be heard repeatedly as well. Guests enter the funhouse and come across a series of curtains, painted like a series of doors getting smaller each time as they can hear Mike say "Another door?" several times. Immediately after they get past all the doors, Bibbo the Clown pops out from another elevated boo-hole. Next they travel into another hallway, replicating the scene in the funhouse with the wobbling doorways. This effect was achieved by lighting up the door in each position in a different color once at a time, to give the illusion of motion. Immediately after passing through the doorways, guests are confronted by Spikey the Clown operating a large popcorn cannon, blasting guests with water. Guests traverse the pitch black hallways, being attacked by Slim the Clown and Shorty the Clown before coming across the massive head of Klownzilla himself, lunging towards the guests and roaring. Just as guests leave the room thinking they've escaped, Slim the Clown riding his invisible klown car comes screeching out of the darkness with a loud crash and maniacal klown laugh. Guests then exit the maze as the title track by The Dickies blares behind them. Scareactors * Farmer Gene Green * Bibbo the Clown x2 * Jumbo the Clown x4 * Chubby the Clown x2 * Rudy the Clown x2 * Cotton Candy Cocoon Victims x2 * Spikey the Clown x2 * Slim the Clown x3 * Shorty the Clown * Popcorn Clowns x2 * Officer Mooney * Klownzilla Pictures Farmer Gene Green.png Bibbo the Clown (Hollywood).png|Image from ThemearkHD on Youtube Juggles the Clown (Hollywood).png Chubby the Clown (Hollywood).png Shorty the Clown Prop.png Rudy the Clown (Hollywood).png Cotton Candy Cocoon Victim.png Slim the Clown (Hollywood).png Popcorn Clown.png Officer Curtis Mooney.png|Image from Westcoaster Juggle the Clown 2.png KlownZilla Head.png Klownzilla Head 1.png Bibbo the Clown 2.png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Bibbo the Clown 3.png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Bibbo the Clown Costume.png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Rudy the Clown 1.png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Spikey the Clown (Hollywood).png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Spikey the Clown Mask.png|Image from the_doodling_dork_knight On Instagram Slim the Clown 2.png Jumbo the Clown 11.png Shorty the Clown (Hollywood).png Spikey the Clown 2.png Crescent Cove Carnival Sign.png Killer Klowns Cocoon Donut.png Jumbo the Clown 13.png Jumbo the Clown 14.png Bibbo the Clown 7.png|Image from itsparkerbrand on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/p/B4daz68HDau/ Sculpting mask of Jumbo and Bibbo.png Sculpting mask of Spikey.png Bibbo the Clown 8.png Trivia * The spoken dialogue for Farmer Gene Green for the facade was voiced by the event's Creative Director John Murdy * One of the actors that portray Farmer Gene Green also portrayed Hollywood Harry for promotional material, as well as Mr. Kreeg in Trick 'r Treat (Haunted Maze Hollywood). * In the police office scene, many of the faces on the missing poster belong to members of the behind the scenes team, including John Murdy and his family. * The makeup artist created the clown masks of Jumbo, Bibbo, Rudy, and Spikey. On the other hand, Universal just thought the clown masks of Slim, Chubby, and Shorty. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood mazes Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) Category:Movie Houses Category:Licensed houses